Marinette versus Ladybug
by GLB1993
Summary: Marinette competes against herself for the affection of Adrien.


Marinette versus Ladybug

* * *

Marinette and Adrien are in an art class together. The teacher tells everyone to draw a picture of someone they admire and to bring that drawing to class the next week. Marinette goes home and thinks about who to draw.

Marinette talks to Alya about the assignment.

Marinette says, "Who are you going to draw?"

Alya says, "Ladybug, of course".

Marinette tries not to blush.

Alya says, "Are you going to draw Adrien?"

Marinette says, "What. No. Then he would know that I like him".

Alya says, "That's one way for him to find out".

Marinette says, "No way".

Plagg sees Adrien drawing Ladybug.

Plagg says, "Is that for art class?"

Adrien says, "Yeah".

Plagg says, "Isn't that a bit risky?"

Adrien says, "What do you mean?"

Plagg says, "Aren't you worried about people finding out that you're Cat Noir?"

Adrien says, "Everyone in Paris admires Ladybug. No one will suspect anything".

Plagg says, "I guess you're right".

Marinette goes to art class the next week. The students turn in their work. Marinette drew a picture of her parents. Alya drew a picture of Ladybug. Sabrina drew a picture of Queen Bee. Chloe also drew a picture of Queen Bee. And Adrien drew a picture of Ladybug.

Marinette is surprised by Adrien's drawing. Marinette is flattered. Marinette decides to question Adrien about the drawing.

Marinette says, "I like your drawing".

Adrien says, "Thanks".

Marinette says, "So, why did you choose Ladybug?"

Adrien says, "You know. She keeps Paris safe. She's a hero".

Adrien is blushing. Marinette suspects that Adrien might have romantic feelings for Marinette's alter ego. Marinette must find out.

Marinette says, "Do you have a crush on Ladybug?"

Adrien says, "Maybe".

Marinette is now certain that Adrien has romantic feelings for Ladybug.

Marinette says, "What exactly do you like about Ladybug?"

Adrien says, "She just seems like she can do anything".

Marinette says, "Interesting".

Adrien says, "Why do you want to know?"

Marinette says, "No reason".

Marinette walks away. Marinette now knows that she has a chance with Adrien.

Marinette goes home. Marinette lies on the bed and shouts into the pillows. Marinette is frustrated: her secret identity seems to be both causing and preventing her chances with Adrien. Marinette talks to Tikki about the problem.

Marinette says, "Maybe it would be alright if I just told Adrien. There's no harm in one person knowing my secret, is there?"

Tikki says, "It's too much of a risk. What if Adrien got akumatized? Then Hawk Moth would find out who you are".

Marinette says, "I know".

Tikki says, "No one can find out that you're Ladybug, at least not until Hawk Moth has been defeated".

Marinette stands on her bed. She does a superhero pose. She has a plan.

Marinette says, "Then I'll just have to make Adrien forget about Ladybug".

Tikki says, "How are you going to do that?"

Marinette says, "Adrien said that Ladybug can do anything. I'm going to show Adrien that Marinette Dupain-Cheng can do anything as well".

Marinette starts learning to speak Chinese. At school, Marinette walks up to Adrien and greets him in Chinese. Adrien is impressed that Marinette is learning another language. Marinette and Adrien have a conversation in Chinese.

Marinette starts getting private lessons from her fencing teacher. Adrien notices that Marinette has gotten a lot better at fencing.

Some time later, Marinette and Adrien participate in a fencing tournament. Marinette and Adrien have made it into the top four. Marinette and Adrien are randomly paired with each other. Marinette feels awkward having to fight against someone she loves. However, Marinette believes that the only way to impress Adrien is to defeat him.

Marinette and Adrien both try their best. Marinette wins. Adrien is worried that his father will be disappointed. At the same time, Adrien is proud of Marinette.

Adrien realizes that Marinette is not as timid as Adrien had thought. Adrien sees how formidable Marinette can be. Adrien starts to see Marinette as someone Adrien could be more than friends with. Adrien feels guilty. How can Adrien be interested in Marinette and Ladybug at the same time?

The final fight is between Marinette and Kagami. Marinette is doing really well. Then Marinette gets distracted. Marinette looks out into the audience to see if Adrien is watching. Marinette takes her eyes off her opponent. Marinette loses.

After the tournament, Kagami goes to find Marinette.

Kagami says, "Do you know why you lost?"

Marinette says, "I got distracted".

Kagami says, "You were fighting for the wrong reason".

Marinette says, "What do you mean?"

Kagami says, "You were fighting for Adrien. You should have been fighting for yourself".

Marinette says, "I thought that it was heroic to fight for someone else".

Kagami says, "It would have been heroic if you were fighting to save Adrien's life, but you were fighting just to make a good impression".

Marinette says, "What's wrong with wanting to impress someone I like?"

Kagami says, "Just be yourself. He either likes you for who you are, or he doesn't".

Marinette says, "That's good advice".

Kagami says, "It's hard to find sparring partners who can give me a real challenge. You would be a worthy opponent if you could learn to take your eyes off Adrien".

Marinette says, "Thanks".

Marinette goes home. Marinette talks to Tikki.

Marinette says, "I want Adrien to like me, but I want him to like me for who I am. I'm going to keep trying to improve myself, but I'm not going to do it for Adrien; I'm going to do it for myself. I'm going to keep fencing, but I'm going to do it so that I can become a better fighter so that I can defeat Hawk Moth. And I'm going to keep learning Chinese, but I'm going to do it so that I can talk to all of my relatives in China. If Adrien and I are going to be together one day, he'll have to take me as I am".

Marinette becomes a lot more confident as soon as she stops trying to impress Adrien. Ironically, Marinette's newfound confidence makes an impression on Adrien.

Adrien still feels guilty for being interested in two girls at the same time. Adrien's guilt will not be a problem when Adrien realizes that he has loved one girl all along.


End file.
